


Sweet Valentine

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Fluff & Mild Smut, Fluffy, M/M, Too sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 7 of my Barisi Series:<br/>It's Valentines day. Sonny is grasping at straws as to what to do to surprise Barba...<br/>[This is probably my personal favourite!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Valentine

It was February. Valentines Day to be specific.

Sonny and Barba had been dating since late November.

Their relationship was still a secret to everyone around them, so they didn't go out often for fear of being spotted.

But it was Valentines Day, and Sonny wasn't going to settle for another night in. He wanted to take Barba out.

~~~~~

Sonny spent most of his morning off phoning up restaurants trying to make reservations, with no success – he had left it awfully late.

He racked his brain, trying to think of other alternatives to fancy restaurants.

He checked the local movie theater timetables, nothing decent on.

'We can't have another night in...' he told himself for the millionth time.

He wondered who he could call for advice.

He couldn't ask his sisters, they'd ask too many questions and wonder who he was trying to impress.

He couldn't ask any of his colleagues, cause no. Just no.

He couldn't ask his law school buddies cause, well...He just didn't want to.

He was just going to have to come up with something.

He checked his watch. He had work in two hours. Time was running out.

~~~~~

Barba had wondered weeks ago about making reservations for a Valentines Day dinner. But he decided against it.

As he sat completing his paper work, he wondered if Sonny had planned anything for them.

He wasn't too worried either way. He'd never done much for Valentines Day before, he didn't need to start now.

His phone beeped - “Do you want to come over tonight? 8?” - Sonny

“Sure. See you at 8” he replied.

Just another night in, he thought to himself...

~~~~~  
Barba arrived at Sonny's apartment, holding a bottle of wine in one hand, he raised the other to knock on the door, but stopped when he saw a note pinned to it - 

Meet me on the roof – Sonny 

Barba smiled to himself, wondering what he was in for. His heart began to flutter at the thought.

He made his way up with stairs to the rooftop. 

Sonny's apartment building wasn't the flashest, Barba was half terrified of what the rooftop was going to look like...

He opened the heavy fire door and was stunned to see fairy lights strung up everywhere. There was a big white sheet set up like a projector screen, a pile of cushions and blankets in front of it.

Sonny stood holding a red rose.

As Barba approached him Sonny awkwardly held the rose out at arms length, almost cringing as he said “Here, this if for you...Do dudes like flowers?” he blushed.

“Thank you Sonny” Barba said as he kissed Sonny, “What is all this?”

“You hate it don't you? Oh man I'm such a douche bag...Let's just set it on fire” Sonny babbled, grabbing Barba's hand trying to lead him back inside.

“Sonny no! This is sweet... So incredibly sweet” he smiled affectionately at poor Sonny.

Sonny sighed, hands covering his face, he peeked out at Barba through a small gap between his fingers and he laughed - 

“I have no idea what I'm doing” 

“I think you do, this looks pretty well thought out” Barba replied, looking around the rooftop, “You even hooked your projector up. I don't even want to know whose electricity you're stealing for this...”

Sonny smiled, “Here, sit” he said as he sat himself down amongst the pile of cushions.

Barba sat next to him, and Sonny draped a blanket over them.

“This is so high school isn't it? You must think I'm such a dweeb” Sonny blushed even more.

“Would you stop. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, I'm flattered. Truly.” Barba wrapped his arms around Sonny, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss.

He stroked Sonny's flushed pink cheeks softly, white simultaneously kissing him voraciously.

He sucked and bit at Sonny's soft lips, Sonny moaning in response.

Sonny slid his hands inside Barba's coat, stroking his back, sliding down his sides and playfully fumbling at his belt buckle. 

“'Mmm ok, easy” Barba moaned, breaking away from Sonny's lips, “Are we going to watch something?” he asked, nodding his head towards the makeshift projector screen.

“Uh yeah...” Sonny got up, grabbing a cushion and holding it over his crotch. 

He waddled over to a table in the corner.

“What are you doing?” Barba giggled, pointing at Sonny's cushion shield.

“Well if you must know, I have a raging boner, thanks to you” Sonny replied, standing with his hand on his hip, one foot kicked out.

Barba burst out laughing.

“Hey! Don't act like you're not sporting one too under there, you've got a built in shield with all those conveniently placed blankets!” Sonny said defensively, all sass.

Sonny grabbed a DVD cover from the table, along with some takeaway food containers.

He made himself comfortable next to Barba, and handed him a box of food.

“Pasta, Tortellini. I made it myself. Don't let the takeaway containers fool you, they're just for transportation!” Sonny smiled, “But these, I can't take credit for” he said as he opened a box of cannolis. 

“Looks delicious Sonny” Babra leaned over and kissed Sonny on the cheek, “And what are we watching?”

Sonny held up the DVD cover next to his grinning face, the DVD - a picture of a young John Cusack holding a boombox over his head.

“Say Anything!” Barba yelled with delight, “So eighties, yet so good!”

Sonny started the DVD up and they sat cross legged next to each other, knees touching as they wolfed down their delicious Sonny made Tortellini.

“This is delicious Sonny!” Barba said with a mouth full of pasta.

“I'm glad you like it. I didn't make too much. I didn't want you to feel fat and use that as an excuse not to bone me later...” Sonny smirked.

Barba slapped Sonny's arm playfully, “You're such a shit...Like I'd ever want to _bone_ you” he joked.

“Except when you do want to, which is like, all the time” Sonny teased.

“Shut up and watch the movie...” Barba laughed.

~~~~~

After they'd finished their pasta Sonny and Barba relaxed into their pile of cushions, half laying down.

Barba was watching the movie intently. He really did love this movie.

Sonny spent most of the night staring at Barba, trying to will him to pick up where they left off before dinner. 

His hard on had long faded, but he was keen to get it back again.

Sonny removed his hands from behind his head, he rolled onto his side to face Barba – who ignored his advances.

Sonny lay staring at him. He began running his hands along Barba's chest, his belly, his sides, kissing at his cheek and neck.

Babra remained glued to the projector screen.

Sonny continued, making soft moaning noises, trying to distract Barba, breathing heavily against his neck.

Still no reaction.

Sonny started on Barba's thighs, gently brushing his hands over them, grazing the back of his hand against Barba's crotch – he was hard. Sonny smiled, success.

Sonny began fumbling at Barba's belt buckle again, unbuckling it, unzipping his pants, pulling his boxers down, allowing Barba to spring free. 

He grabbed Barba's rock hard cock and began stroking him, staring him in the face and grinning as Barba continued to ignore him.

“You fucker” Sonny snarled. 

Barba grinned in response, but still didn't look at Sonny.

“Try staying quiet through this then...” Sonny challenged, as he wriggled down beneath the blankets and eagerly took Barba in his mouth.


End file.
